


Lessons One & Two

by devoid0206



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, It’s only a slight oral fixation mind u, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoid0206/pseuds/devoid0206
Summary: post-shower mattsun in grey sweatpants should be considered a lethal weapon
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 116





	Lessons One & Two

For all intents and purposes the apartment seemed empty when you got home. The lights weren’t on, no sounds were coming from the kitchen, and you didn’t see your boyfriend’s on the small table by the door. It’s for all of those reasons that your soul effectively left your body when you saw a figure standing in the hallway.

“You’re back early,” you said, flicking on the lights.

Matsukawa used the blue towel around his neck to dry a few stray drops of water on the side of his face. He must have only recently gotten out of the shower. There were some droplets hanging from the tips of his hair like crystals. They sparkled in the setting sun.

“Yeah, we finished the project we’d been working on so boss let us leave,” Matsukawa said.

He walked over to the couch and plopped down onto the worn leather. He let his legs fall to the sides and you were suddenly very aware of just how much larger he was compared to you. You were also very aware of the fact that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath those damned grey sweatpants. You could only watch helplessly as your thoughts sprinted to more suggestive scenarios.

“Oi, if you keep looking at me like that I’m not responsible for what happens next.” Matsukawa’s voice had fallen an octave. A pleasurable chill ran down your spine and turned to fire between your thighs.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The innocence in your voice was a stark contrast to the way your eyes stayed glued to Mattsun’s thighs, his lap.

A smirk fell gracefully across Matsukawa’s lips. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to lie, _____?”

“Mmm…I don’t remember that lesson,” you mused. “Guess you’ll have to teach me.”

Matsukawa gestured for you to come to him on the couch. A few steps had you standing between those gloriously toned legs. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. You were too aware of how his biceps flexed.

“If you want me to teach you, you have to do everything I say,” Matsukawa said. “No questions asked.”

You nodded your head, maybe a little more eagerly than you should have.

“Good girl,” Matsukawa said, a feline grin on his face. “Now strip.”

You did as told, starting with your shirt and pants. Your bra and underwear followed quickly after. 

“Take a seat.” Matsukawa patted his thigh. “It’s always better to learn things up close.”

Within the next moment you were straddling Matsukawa’s thigh. Maybe you should have exercised some more self-control, but your body was too hot and you needed to do something about the incessant ache between your legs.

“Someone’s eager,” Matsukawa said. His hands came to rest on your hips, holding you in place. “Tell me what you want to do. And remember, you have to tell the truth tonight, so be specific.”

Your cheeks burned as you spoke. “I want to ride your thigh, Matsukawa.” You looked down as you spoke.

“You should look people in the eyes when you talk to them,” Matsukawa said. “Maybe we should teach you some manners too. Now say it again.”

You gathered up your courage and when you met his eyes you were caught in a trance. They were captivating on a good day, but now, with barely leased hunger and desire, they were mesmerizing.

“We can sit here as long as we need to.” Both of you knew that was a bluff, but just the idea of sitting there — untouched, frustrated — had your lips moving.

“I want to ride your thigh,” you said.

“Good girl.” Matsukawa’s hands released your hips.

Slowly you began grinding your clit against his covered thigh. Matsukawa’s hands came up to cup either side of your face as he brought your lips to his.

There was no doubt Matsukawa was the one in control of that kiss. While he wasn’t overpowering you, he was still guiding you, leading you. You didn’t even bother keeping your mouth closed. You welcomed his tongue as it met yours. A moan escaped you but you weren’t sure if it was due to the kiss or the pleasure building between your legs.

You broke from the kiss and rested your head on Matsukawa’s shoulder. His hands left your cheeks for your hips again. This time they guided you against his thigh, pressing you down harder.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” you gasped. Matsukawa had flexed his thigh which only served to increase the pressure on your clit.

“Like that?” He chuckled. “God you’re making a mess.

You glanced down at where you were grinding against him and moaned at the sight. A growing wet patch of your arousal darkened the fabric of Matsukawa’s sweats. You also caught a glimpse of the not-so-subtle outline of his hard cock. Fuck your mouth felt empty.

“As much as I would love to see you cum from just this, I’d rather feel you cum around my cock.” Matsukawa moved you so your legs straddled his hips and stood. Again you were struck by just how much bigger he was than you. **

It didn’t take long for Matsukawa to get to the bedroom. He dropped you on the bed, and when you looked up he was smirking down at you.

“Lesson two: you should be helpful to those that were helpful to you.” Matsukawa pushed the band of his sweatpants down, freeing his cock.

You felt your mouth water at how big he was. He never failed to make you feel so perfectly full. Whether it was him stuffing your mouth, pussy, or ass, it was a sensation you couldn’t help but crave.

You got on your hands and knees, settling yourself in front of Matsukawa’s cock. Reaching out, you spread the pre-cum along the length of him. Matsukawa let out a guttural moan. It had nothing on the sound he made when you took him into your mouth though.

“Oh fuck, that’s it baby.” Matsukawa placed on of his hands on your head, gripping your hair. “Yeah, you like having my cock in your mouth, don’t you? Be you’re fucking dripping right now.”

You hummed in answer, taking him deeper. Your free hand was working what you couldn’t fit into your mouth.

“You’re so good with your mouth,” Matsukawa said. “Wish I could have you suck me off every damn day.”

You pulled off of him and ran your tongue along the underside of his cock. His grip on your hair tightened when you gently sucked on the vein there. You took him in your mouth again, and let his heavy cock sit on your tongue for a moment, enjoying the weight, before you began moving.

You had to give it to Matsukawa — his self-control was amazing.

Soon Mattsun pulled you away from his cock, and you watched with hungry eyes as it twitched.

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees again.”

You did as you were told. On the wall in front of you was a mirror. You felt yourself clench around nothing, and a chuckle sounded form behind you.

“Like the idea of watching yourself get fucked?” Matsukawa asked as he got on the bed behind you. His grey sweatpants were nowhere to be seen.

“God yes,” you whined. “Want to watch you wreck me.”

“Such filthy words,” Matsukawa said. “I love it. Now make sure to watch closely.”

You felt Matsukawa rub the head of his cock along your slit, coating himself in your arousal. Slowly he began sinking into you. In the mirror you watched as his face contorted in pleasure. Your own reflection, on the other hand, showed your mouth opening on a silent moan, eyes almost rolling back into your head.

God he felt amazing. He was halfway in and you already felt so full. You pushed back into him wanting more.

“Fuck you’re greedy, aren’t you?” Matsukawa said through clenched teeth.

“Want all of you,” you said. “Want you to fill me. Want to see you in me.” It took all of your focus to just get those words out.

After what felt like eons, Matsukawa finally bottomed out. The last coherent part of your brain wondered if he took longer just to tease you.

“Fuck _please_ start moving,” you begged. “Please, god, I need you to _move_.” Your hands fisted the bed-sheets and you could’ve cried form the frustration.

“So good at begging,” Matsukawa praised. “Guess I don’t need to give a lesson on saying please.”

You had no time to miss the feeling of him because as soon as he pulled out he was thrusting back in. From there the bedroom became filled with moans.

As you felt yourself getting closer to orgasm Matsukawa pulled you up against him. Your back was pressed to his chest, and he held you in place with one arm across your chest. The other came around to start rubbing your clit.

“I want you to look at me when you cum,” Matsukawa said. “Don’t you dare close your eyes.”

He continued rubbing your clit, your juices making the movements easy. Your moans and whimpers grew in volume as your orgasm came barreling towards you. Finally, you felt the wave of pleasure crash into you, knocking the breath from your lungs. You cried out as your body was wracked with pleasure-filled aftershocks. Matsukawa stilled in you as you rode out your orgasm, his fingers drawing out your orgasm. You kept your eyes locked on his, your vision going blurry as the pleasure fogged your brain.

As you came down from your high, you felt Matsukawa shift. He took you in his arms and picked you up off the bed. You could barely register what was happening when you felt cold glass press against your breasts and stomach. The jarring sensation sobered you enough to realize he had you pressed against the balcony window.

“You always say how much you enjoy the idea of being watched,” Matsukawa said, his breathy whisper hot against your ear.

Your eyes gazed out, almost unseeing, at the rooftops of the tall apartment buildings. Below the city was growing with nightlife. If anyone had the stray thought to look up they’d be able to spot you. The thought sent your heart racing, and another bolt of electricity between your legs.

Matsukawa began moving again and you let out a surprised moan. You were still so damn sensitive, but you were becoming drunk off getting filled by Mattsun again. With the little strength you had left, you raised an arm to pull Matsukawa’s head down so you could catch his lips in a kiss.

Compared to the kiss earlier this was messy, unpolished, animalistic. You were catching his lips with a lazy ferocity, just trying to have more of him. The taste of him left you intoxicated, and the taste of you had him seeing stars. Your breaths were mixed into one, and your moans were swallowed by each other.

You could feel Matsukawa’s thrusts becoming more erratic.

“Want you to cum on me,” you said between breaths.

“Where?” Matsukawa’s voice was strained.

“Chest,” you managed to say.

Matsukawa grunted. He pulled out of you, and god did you feel empty without him. You dropped to your knees in front of him, back to the balcony window. Matsukawa fisted his flushed cock and began jerking off, chasing his long awaited orgasm.

“Shit,” Matsukawa moaned. “Shit, shit, shit, _shit_.”

Ropes of Matsukawa’s cum landed across your chest and onto your breasts. He braced one hand on the window behind you to hold himself upright. Matsukawa continued to moan as he moved his hand along his cock, riding out his orgasm.

Finally his hand stilled and Matsukawa took a few minutes to catch his breath. He looked down at you, covered in his cum and groaned. Matsukawa got on his knees and pushed you back onto the floor. Hovering over you he ran his tongue over your breasts where his cum dripped. Once he’d cleaned them to his satisfaction, and left a beautiful bruise on your breast with his mouth, Matsukawa pulled away.

“For being such a good student,” Matsukawa said, “I’ll make you cum again.”

Matsukawa ran his fingers through one last streak of cum on your chest. With those same fingers he began rubbing his cum into your clit, mixing it with the cum from your first orgasm. You were still sensitive, your body jerking with the stimulation.

“Issei, _fuck_ \- I-I don’t think I can handle another,” you whimpered, eyes clenching shut.

“I know you can do it.” His voice had taken on a gentler tone. With the hand that wasn’t busy playing with your clit, he reached up to brush a strand of hair from your face. “Just one more, _____. If you really can’t do it you know what to say.”

You whimpered again, but nodded.

Matsukawa continued to talk you through it, showering you in encouragement. Finally you felt that rubber band stretch to its breaking point and snap. Pleasure cascaded onto you again, ripping a near scream from your throat.

“That’s it, babe, ride it out.” You could barely hear Matsukawa over the beat of your heart. He continued rubbing your clit, helping you to ride out the last bit of your orgasm.

Once it was over he moved to pull you into his lap, rubbing soothing circles into your arms. You focused on catching your breath and returning to the reality. Minutes continued to pass and you two stayed like that, Matsukawa whispering praise into your ear.

“You did great,” he said. “I’m proud of you.”

You hummed in response, still without the energy to work up a proper response.

“I’m gonna move us into the bathroom so I can get a bath started. That okay?”

You nodded, and felt as Matsukawa stood with you still in his arms. He seated you on the ledge of the bathtub and turned on the faucet. As the bath began to fill you felt yourself properly coming back to your senses.

“Grey sweatpants should be considered a lethal weapon,” you said with a tired smile.

Matsukawa chuckled as he picked you up again and got into the bath. You were sat between his legs, back resting comfortably against his chest.

“Not my fault you have no self-control. Maybe that can be the next lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on my tumblr writethehaikyuu


End file.
